Mistakes
by SibunasUnicorn
Summary: In this house mistakes are made. Couples make mistakes, friends make mistakes. We all have mistakes, some that we regret, mistakes that are done for revenge and now wish they never did it. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Things will be done. The only thing is, some secrets will come out to solve this, mystery. No exact couples. Some season 3 spoilers.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Nickelodeon does.

* * *

Every couple has their mistakes... right now you're probably thinking about the basic ones, Jara, Amfie...well no. Let me repeat that, _every _couple makes mistakes, whether they're together or not, best friends make mistakes, meddling to make things better when they actually make things worse.

We all have our mistakes, some that we regret, mistakes that are done for revenge and now wish they never did it.

Mistakes that you can't undo, permanant, that now you wish you never made.

Mistakes that you did for a reason, and will never regret.

Mistakes that are done to protect, but still had to be done.

Mistakes, like cheating, lying, friendships, break-ups, keeping the worst of secrets, letting go and hiding.

In this house there's lots of that, they make lots of mistakes.

If only they can be solved, un-done, like a break-up over something stupid, or writing a blog post that's unforgettable.

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Things will be done.

The only thing is, some secrets will come out to solve this, mystery.

*gasp!*

* * *

That's my new story! It's going to work like this!

The couples are going from A-Z, so on the wikia page, when I go to pairing, it's alphabetical.

Though, not all the couples are up there so, if you notice one please tell me!

So once you tell me what you think, after your review you write either friendship or romance.

Just to let you know there will be couples like Joytricia and Mickbian and Pason, if you don't feel like having them as a couple, you can tell me if you really don't want those as couples, I honestly don't mind!

You need 3 votes of either to get the next couple to be friendship!

Also that's the same if you want it from the boy's pov or girl's.

eg. Update!

Romance, girl!

Anzywayz!

Pwease Review!

And tell me what you think!

Keep Shinning!

**~HOAgleek4Ever**

PS: Oh! And please don't not read the story just 'cause there's couples you don't like! Remember! You can always make it a friendship! The first couple is Amfie.


	2. Amfie

**A/N: **First chapter of Mistakes! I find it sad...

* * *

A soft smile lit her face, she wanted to burst out into tears, but she stayed strong.

She looked at the screen, he was making jokes, but deep down she knew it was killing him.

She fiddled with her thumbs and looked down.

"This could work out," He sighed, he hated the thought of it ending, it was up to her,he'd do anything for her, even if it meant suffering.

"I know... but I don't want to put you through it..." She bit her lip, a tear ran down her delicate face.

"Your m- mascara?" He guessed, he didn't know the products like she did.

"I don't care," She blankly said, she didn't care... it hurt her that much.

"America?" He asked again.

"What are you thinking?" She knew when he first asked that, something was strange.

"Where exactly?" He grabbed a pen.

"Aw... that's sweet, but I'm far away, it's expensive."

He sighed, a tear escaped, he didn't care anymore, she was all he cared about.

She looked away, she couldn't watch, she wished she could brush that tear away and hug him.

"I love you, but I can't hurt you any more, I'm not going to let you suffer the long- I can't do this,"She muttered to herself, she didn't want him to suffer,

but she couldn't do it.

"Your going to visit… right?" He stared at her hopefully.

She turned back to look at him, even far away she could feel his pain.

"Yes! I wish I could spend every moment with you!" She exclaimed.

He nodded, shutting his eyes tightly, "I love you Ambs."

"I love you too Alfie."

He cracked a smile and opened his eyes.

"Listen, I don't…" She started, taking a deep breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Want t-" She closed her eyes.

"Hey Ambs? Victor's saying his speech…" He pouted.

"Oh… I'll call you tomorrow," She said as she opened her eyes.

"Same time?" He checked.

"Yeah…" She sadly replied.

"Bye."

"Bye Alfie," She sighed as he disappeared from the screen.

She heard a yawn, "Hi Amber, are you excited?"

"Yes Chloe," She shut her laptop and quickly dried her eyes.

"You don't seem it…" She huffed, Chloe was one of the friends Amber made in the summer.

Amber bit her lip, "I have to fix my make up, I'll meet you down stairs."

She heard the door of the hotel room shut as Chloe skipped out of the room.

She sighed. Stuck. That's what she was. She couldn't think right. She re-applied her make up. She had to make a big decision. But she was doing it for him. To protect him. She loved him. She always has. She couldn't hurt him anymore. But she just hopes that when she goes through with it, he doesn't forget her.

* * *

She stared at the clock, he was asleep now. She smudged her pencil, shading the edges. She sketched his favourite shirt. She had two hours left to be his.

She will always love him, hers or not.

* * *

"Hi Ambs!" He was dying to see her, spend every moment with her.

"Hey…" She closed her eyes.

His smiled slowly faded, " What's wrong Ambs?"

"Alfie… I love you…" She started.

"I love to Ambs…wait…You love me, but?" He realised.

"Long distance relationships are hard…"She opened her eyes again.

"But, we'll try!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah… but I don't want to hurt you," Her eyes pricked with tears.

"You won't!" He sighed.

"I'm breaking my own heart, but I need to do this Alfie…" She stated.

"But!" He looked down at his fidgeting thumbs.

"I don't want to lose you, but I don't want you to suffer."

"You will never lose me."

"I know, but Alfie… this is something I have to do.."

"But why?"

"To protect you," She whispered.

"From what?"

"Alfie, I don't want to hurt you."

"Amber…"

"I love you Alfie, but as a girlfriend, I won't hurt you."

"Ambe-"

"There's no easy way to say this, but you know I don't want hurt you."

"Amber don-"

"W-we're o-over…" She whispered.

Tears streamed down his face, down her face.

"I love you Alfie…"

"I love you too…" He sighed as he Jerome entered the room, sadly.

"Hey mate, Trudy's calling us for breakfast… Hey Amber," Jerome said, trudging into the room.

"Hi Jerome… what's wrong?"

"Mara wants to take a break," He explained.

"What did you do now?!" Amber exclaimed, folding her eyes.

"Again! Why does everyone think I did something wrong?" He groaned.

"Because you did," Alfie laughed as his best friend stormed out of the room.

"Bye Alfie…" She gulped.

"Bye Ambs- Amber," He shut his eyes as he closed his laptop.

He let himself weep.

She didn't want to do it, she thinks of it as a mistake, but she did it for him. To protect him. Because she loves him.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta da! Anyway, I've decided to update this every two days! Lucky you! Now this isn't perfect... but seriously, it's 5 to midnight! Next couple is 'Amson'! Weird... right? Well you can decide wether it's friendship or not! Hm.. it will be hard.. and if you have a prompts for couples say so!

Review! Tell me what you think! Oh also if you think I should continue!

Amber left... don't get me started. Do they know what feelings are?

Anzywayz!

~HOAgleek4Ever

PS: I think this is an okay number of words for a first chapter... this is terrible...isn't it?


	3. Amson FRIENDSHIP

Amson... so this was hard, but I got an idea. Thanks for all your reviews! Now, before I start I just wanted to say you don't need to worry about any of the couples! They will all be done, but if you don't want them to be a couple, the chapter before it I'll tell you the couple then I need 3 reviews to make it a friendship. If you don't like F/F, M/M or teacher/student relationships please PM me and I will make them a friendship. But unfortunately with teacher/student relationships I have an amazing idea for Pason but it's romantic. Anyway. I love Peddie. So, thanks for the review, I apologise for this not being long enough.

* * *

He dropped his pen as the door creaking open startled him.

"Oh, hello Amber?" He greeted, slightly confused why she was still in school.

"Hello Jason," Amber smiled, plopping into the chair opposite him.

"Amber, what are you doing here? School finished an hour ago," Jason sighed, she was most likely lost.

"I'm here to speak to you actually," Amber stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh... go on then," He swayed his hand, gesturing for her to start.

"Being the cleverest, smartest, prettiest, bravest, amazing-est in the group I decided to talk to you, Patricia would of came instead, because it's you, but she," She paused to flip her hair, "you, betray her."

"Amber I'm sor-" He started.

"So why did you join the society?" She asked, hoping to get her answers.

He panicked, quickly searching for a answer, he ended up spitting out his jumbled words,"I blackmailed was!"

She narrowed her eyes, sharply wiping away his spit from her forehead, she forced a smile, "Say. .Please."

"Sorry, I was blackmailed," He nervously repeated.

"With what?" She curiously asked.

"My job," He muttered.

"Oh."

He sighed, as he stared at her blank face, she could tell she was disappointed with him.

She slowly turned around and trudged out of the room.

He knew he made a mistake. Joining the society, betraying the people who he cared about him, trusted him, then to make things worse lied.

He had to tell her the truth. The truth is selfish, though, he doesn't have that long to do it.

* * *

**A/N:**Normally I wouldn't do this, but this I'm adding the next bit as this is only around 210 words. Wow. That's so little!

SORRY THIS IS LATE! I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM THE INTERNET FOR...A WEEK!

Now, you might be skughtly confused why there's a apology half way through.. Upload tomorrow, to make up for it.

Anzwayz!

* * *

He couldn't.. He quickly slipped his pen back into the book and ran after her.

"Amber wait!" He shouted down the hall.

She stopped, smiled, then put on her best betrayed face before she turned around to look at him.

"You deserve the truth," He stated, walking towards her.

As soon as he stopped, to break the awkwardness she spoke, "I'm waiting Jason."

He looked around the hall only to see the caretakers working, "Come with me."

She carefully followed him, back into the classroom.

"It was selfish, I didn't know it would put you in danger!"He explained.

She thought about it for a second, "Can't you just back out?"

"I wish! It's not that simple, there's only one option," He sighed.

"Which is?" Amber asked.

"I'll do it, now don't expect to see me that often," He advised her.

She nodded, "Thanks Jason!"

"No problem," He smiled slightly and watched her skip out of the room.

He wouldn't see her again, he was doing for sibuna, he was leaving.

* * *

Yay! That's finally up! Next one should be up tomorrow or the day after! :D It's Amara! It's friendship though. As you can tell this is set in season 1. I know it's short, I have no excuses.

Anyway! Please review!

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
